For New Roommate: Don't Eat My Apples
by RealArminArlert
Summary: [Levi x Eren in our world] Eren has just finished High School, and is ready to face the big wide world of London. With an apprenticeship at 'Wings of Liberty' and a spotless flatmate, things seem to be going greatly! Until he sees him...
1. Chapter 1

Finally, free at last! No more bossy teachers, no more bossy students, no more bossy parents, free! Eren lets out a sigh as he sets down his suitcase in front of his new apartment door. Only one suitcase, he's always traveled lightly. Reaching forward with one arm, he tries to stifle his smile on his face before knocking. God, he doesn't want his new flat mate to think he's a psychopath, how bad would it be if he got kicked from his new apartment as well as his house! Well, not exactly kicked from his house, just… Well, kicked. But politely, sort of. His Dad just got sick of him, that's all. Eren didn't mind. He's always wanted an apartment of his own, well… Own as in, half-own… He is flatting, and it's not like he'd be able to afford one all to himself, especially not in London. The prices are sky high! His Dad was upset when Eren said he was moving across the planet… Too start with… Then he sort of just shrugged, and went back to watching football or something. Well, it's not across the planet… More, hm… Halfway across the planet? Anyway, Los Angeles to London.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

That's the second knock now, still no answer… Maybe he's out? He, is it even a he? Eren wouldn't know, it's not like he bothered to read the flatmate info he was sent – who would? Well, lots of people would… Probably. But not Eren, who has time for that?

He nervously begins to adjust his bandana, it's an old habit that he's had ever since he was given the bandanna on his 13th birthday, it was from his Dad, Eren didn't exactly have that many friends during High School, if you don't count the cook, Ms Brown ("Call me Colleen, Eren, I don't mind!" She would say. "Okay, I'll call you whatever you want me too…" He snuck her a cheeky grin, "Ms Brown…")

It's then that Eren notices the envelope taped to the door just below his line of sight, he didn't even see it in his excitement.

 _For new roommate:_

The hand-writing is neat and small, so it's probably a girl's. Eren reaches in and pulls out a key, good thing it wasn't stolen. God, that would be bad. It takes three attempts to get the bloody key in the key hole, but Eren was never really good at getting things in holes, he's been gay since… Well, what seems like forever. Just hasn't taken a liking to girls… That's probably the reason he was thrown out… Well, it's not like Eren cared - he's in the big city now! The big, rainy, grey, smelly, big city… If he could have chosen somewhere to live, it would have definitely been somewhere hot… Like Hawaii or some deserted island out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, but… Well, London was the only place they were offering the apprenticeship, and Eren didn't mind it that much.

He finally gets the key in and opens the door, and an immediate wave of stink hits him. But, it isn't the sort of bad stink like in the boys locker-room at school, it's… Nice… Like flowers and berries and unicorns and rainbows… Definitely a girl… Eren stumbles in to find the apartment incredibly tidy; it's as if every surface is shining. As soon as he walks into the door, he's in a hallway, a narrow one too. There are about five paintings of an ocean scattered along the cream-coloured walls.

Once he gets out of the hall, Eren comes into a spotless living room with a leather couch in the centre of the room, facing a flat screen TV. His eyes widen in shock, and he guesses that he hit it lucky on the flatmate lottery. In the wall behind him is an island with a single, grey stool sitting below it. Beside the island is a door, and when Eren opens it to peek inside, he sees it's the kitchen. After closing the door and stepping back into the living room, he sees that there is a note on the islands surface:

 _Out till 7pm, help yourself to snacks._

 _Just don't eat my apples_

 _Or drink my tea_

 _Black tea and apples = NO_

Eren's eyes immediately widen – snacks! He checks his watch and sees that it's 10:24am, he has his tour of the 'Wings of Liberty' (a.k.a. where he is apprenticing) at 12pm so that means he has less than two hours to rest…

Flinging open the kitchen door, then the fridge, he hungrily scans for something edible. The last thing he ate was one of those disgusting plane-meals with its rubbery meat and watery coleslaw – so disgusting, he hardly even touched it (apart from the cookie, the cookie was okay). Eren can hardly even remember the note exists when he grabs an apple from the fridge, and then two more, and then another. Apples were always his favourite – always!

With his right arm full of apples, he grabs his suitcase in his left, and marches off back down the short hallway to find his room. It doesn't take long, because there's another paper sign on a door saying:

 _Your room,_

 _Try to keep it clean_

Quickly placing his suitcase on the ground, he turns the knob and enters. It's a small room, with a bed crammed against the left wall, dressed in white; sheets, duvet and two pillows. Along the right wall is a chest of drawers, and resting on the wall above that is a rectangular mirror in a black frame. The room is about as plain as you can get, the carpet is the same dull grey as in the hallway and living room, the bed frame and chest of draws are a bleached wood, and the walls are completely bare. Eren drops his suitcase onto the bed, only just able to squeeze through the meter-gap between the bed and drawers.

 _Time to unpack…_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a whole bloody week since I was kicked down to babysit a bunch of nosy teenagers. That's why I had to take on a brat, as my flatmate. So not only am I with ignorant kids at work, I also have to live with one. I used to look up to Erwin – the big boss guy – key word: used to. It was almost as though he held some respect for me, I _was_ his very own apprentice when I first started working at 'Wings of Liberty', that was almost fifteen years ago, and you would think that after so long working there I would have gotten a bloody award or something - at the very least, a promotion. But all I got was a demotion. I guess it wasn't meant to be a demotion, I mean, Erwin looked pretty proud when he told me.

"It's your very own chance to have your own apprentices!" He said, "Like I taught you, you can now teach others!"

I wasn't for it. No way, I didn't sign up to babysit, I wanted to organise, be the boss of mature adults, not kids. Maybe even one day – be the big boss, in charge of everyone! Not baby sit.

Erwin recognised my crappy expression and continued, "Come on now, Levi, it's not that bad… I was annoyed at first when I was told that I had to look after you, but then you proved yourself to me, you showed me that you weren't worthless!"

And so now – here I am – waiting for the little brats to turn up for their first tour of the site, and also hoping that new brat hasn't eaten my apples. I'm standing in my new office – oh right, I was also kicked out of my old office so I can be closer to the kids – watching as they turn up in the foyer outside, one at a time. I check my watch, 11:53. Only seven more minutes before I have to go out there and put up with the brats. If it was my decision, I would get someone less experienced to do this. I even approached Erwin with a few suggestions – but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Erwin, listen. I know you think it will help me grow as a person and all to help those brats, but – listen, I'm not your guy."

"Levi-"

"I just think that my talent could be used somewhere else, somewhere – you know – better." I looked up and Erwin was staring at me, his thick, blonde eyebrows drawn in a stern line. His whole face was saying: "just shut up." Everything but his words. I wasn't going to listen, I was going to pretend that I didn't even notice that look.

"I have a few suggestions here that I think would be much better at, baby sitting." I started to shuffle the papers in my hands. "Okay, first off, Petra Ral. She is currently working in the communication department, doesn't have a major role, much more skilled at communication – and hence, kids."

"No, the communications department need everyone they can get."

I rolled my eyes, hoping he didn't see, and then went on to the next worker. "Okay then, Hanji Zoe. She works in the payments department. There are more than enough people working there."

"Hanji is the leading mathematician and has been working here for 14 years; she actually deserves a promotion to leader soon." I was shocked to hear this from Erwin, I had been working here for 15 and the only promotion I've had was from apprentice to worker.

"Fine," I continued, moving onto my third and final suggestion – this one was a stretch, and I knew I was done the moment he shot down Petra. "Mike Zacharius… The mailman…"

Then Erwin gave me a look of disappointment, as though he thought I would at least come up with some good suggestions. "Listen, Levi, I've already given you my orders. There's no going back now."

" _Sir_ ," I pleaded. "I've been working here for _fifteen years_ ; I think I deserve a better job than baby-sitting."

"Your time will come, Levi; everyone has boundaries they have to jump over before getting somewhere big. Now go, you need to prepare for the apprentices."

It's now 11:59, seconds to go before I have to introduce myself to my new apprentices. I think I'm going to be sick. I never liked children – even when I was one. They're so filthy and nosy.

12:00

I walk out the door of my office as soon as the hand hits 12. "Alright, brats, listen up." They all stop their casual chatter at the sound of my voice. Looking around I can see that there is five of them in front of me; I was expecting six. "I'm glad that _some_ of you made it here on time; where's the sixth brat…" I scan the foyer for any excess teenagers but see none. "Alright then, I'm Levi, your boss."

It's then I hear footsteps pummelling the tiled floor, like a herd of cows. When I look over, there's a brown haired kid, with a red bandanna that's slipped down to around his neck. He's wearing a grey suit jacket with black jeans and a white button-up top. His chest is heaving from the run and he's shuffling his way over to me and the other brats.

"Sorry I'm late…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I'm late…"

The whole group of new-apprentices stare at Eren. He wasn't meant to be late; he was supposed to arrive five-minutes earlier, but those apples… They were sp crisp and cold and juicy and- well, they lulled him to sleep almost immediately. He didn't get any unpacking done, and he woke up with only ten minutes to get ready.

Eren can't stop his chest from heaving; let's just say it's been a while since he ran a mile through the busy streets of London. Using the back of his hand, he wipes some sweat off his forehead, and then pulls his bandanna from around his neck, back to its original place.

A short man that Eren had mistaken for another apprentice clears his throat to get his attention. "You have five seconds to join the group otherwise you will lose your apprenticeship." It takes Eren a second to understand what he said because of his flat tone and expression. He quickly steps over to the group.

"Right, I expect you will all be on time in the future otherwise, your being late will come with severe punishments." The whole time the short man stares at Eren through his jet-black bangs. "Like I said earlier, I'm Levi, your boss, but you _will_ call me Mr. Ackerman. Today I will be showing you brats around the site. Got it?" Everybody nods, but no one as viciously as Eren, who's scared out of his skin. "Follow me."

Mr. Ackerman walks out of the foyer and into a large room with six desks, all of which have a looming pile of paperwork on them.

"This is your shared office. Each of you will probably end up specialising in different departments – depending on your apprenticeship – but you all start here. My office is there-" He points at a tinted window on one side of the room, you can barely make out where his desk is, "-and I will be watching you at all times. So if you children try anything stupid-" he again motions to the window, "-you will have to face me."

At every threat, Mr. Ackerman's eyes seem to land on him, and each time a new bead of seat breaks out on the back of Eren's neck. He leads them through the corridor connected to the office and shows them the cafeteria ("And no, this is not an escape from me, as I will again be supervising."), the mailroom, the bathroom and the main offices. The main building is split into three departments: the payments department which handle the sales, the communications department which handle the business proposals, and then the business supervision department which is where their office is located. Each department practically has the same layout, except adjusted for their specific needs. In the middle of the triangularly-shaped building is a garden which they have to cross to get to each department.

By the time the tour finished, Eren and all of the other apprentices were exhausted. Not only because they had to walk so far, but also because Mr. Ackerman is an incredibly fast walker, for someone so short. He mustn't come to any higher than Eren's shoulder, but his dead eyes and scary tone are enough to frighten Napoleon himself. No wonder he was chosen to look after the apprentices, they're all so scared of him that they won't dare do anything stupid. Eren pulls out and checks his phone, 3:42pm. It's over five hours since he had something to eat, and his stomach is practically screaming in hunger.

"Okay, brats, listen up. Tour's over. I expect you to be here at 7am on Monday morning, got it? No exceptions; if you're late - you're gone." Again, Mr. Ackerman makes eye contact with Eren, and seems to smirk. _God, he'll kill me if I'm late…_ Eren can't help but worry.

The apprentices slip off; some of them had started talking during the tour and haven't stopped since. He's surprised that Mr. Ackerman didn't say anything.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Eren turns around and starts to walk away.

"Jaeger!" He abruptly turns around at the sound of that flat voice. "If you're late again on Monday, you're out."

Eren nods, and walks away before Mr. Ackerman stops him again.

"God, that darn Mr. Ackerman… God, if he kicks me out… _God_ …" he mutters to himself.

Halfway back to the apartment, Eren gets lost, so he stops to look around to see if he can identify his surroundings. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a familiar black head pass just below his line of sight – Mr. Ackerman. Has he been following him? Is he here to tell him that he's fired? God. What would his Dad say if he turned up on the doorstep not even a week before leaving. He would be angry. God, more than angry. It's then that Eren realises that Mr. Ackerman isn't even paying any attention to him - in fact, he just walked straight past! Eren then recognises the tube station on the opposite side of the road; he walked past it on his way to the 'Wings of Liberty' building. So he continues to walk, this time confident in where he is going. Ahead of him – in the crowd – Eren sees Mr. Ackerman's short figure walking through the busy sidewalk filled with strangers – but after a while, Levi loses sight of him. It almost looked like he was heading towards Eren's flat… But he must have turned a corner. Mustn't he?

By the time he reaches the door to the flat, Eren's legs feel like jelly – all wobbly, weak and weird. The envelope on the door is gone, but he doesn't pay too much attention. His flatmates probably back. He pulls out his iPhone and checks the time- 4:15pm. He tries to recall the note his flatmate left him before entering…

 _Out till 4pm, help yourself to snacks._

That's all Eren can remember, after reading that he had gone nuts on eating the apples.

" _Well, it's now or never… Time to meet my new roommate…_ " He thinks, before turning the knob and pushing the squeaky door open.


	4. Chapter 4

I make it back to my apartment exactly at 4 o'clock. I've always made sure to be on time. It was strongly encouraged during my childhood, and any of us that weren't on time would be punished. The carers at the orphanage were relentless, and so I made it my mission to never give them any excuse to target me. Because of this, I managed to leave the orphanage in one piece. At 16 I left in search of an education and a job, and Erwin, my boss, offered both - giving me not only that but a place to stay until I could pay my own rent. I guess you could say that's one of the reasons I agreed to baby-sit. And by agree I mean I didn't disagree as strongly as I could have.

In one swift moment, I thrust my key into the hole, twist, and open push the door. I walk in and saunter towards the living room, briefcase in hand, before placing it down in it's usual place - neatly tucked up against the side of the couch. That's when I see it. A jacket. A jacket that's been dismissively thrown onto the couch. That bloody brat. I swing open the door to the guest bedroom, and am confronted by a bombsite of clothes, shoes and hats all scattered across the floor, bed and chest of drawers. That's when I see them. _Apple cores_. Dispersed amongst the clothing, brown from their exposure to the air.

That _bloody_ brat.

I slam the door behind me, and stand, waiting, like a cat ready to pounce. As soon as that brat arrives I swear I'll show him who's boss. He won't dare to treat my apartment like this ever again.

At approximately 4:15pm, he arrives. The door knob slowly turns, as I stand leaning against the wall, my arms crossed, a look of pure hate on my face. The door swings open and there he stands. I don't even have to see the red bandanna tied around his head, holding back his bangs, to know it's him. _Jaegar_. The brat that was late today. I let out a sigh, and my face contorts, showing even more hatred than before as I look up to meet his wide blue eyes with my cold grey ones. He's practically shaking in his boots, and I let out an amused 'tsk' before stepping to meet him.

He steps backwards, his back almost coming into contact with the closed apartment door. I stand there, staring him down for a few seconds, watching as a new bead of sweat forms on his brow. His lips twitch, and he gulps, before moving his mouth to speak-

"Uh-"

"What do you think you're doing, brat?" I cut him off, enjoying every moment of seeing him in such a desperate manner.

"Wh- I... I'm your new flatmate." He says, his voice quivering in fear, as I harden my gaze.

"Would you then care to explain why you've been eating my apples?" I ask, disgust dripping from every word.

"Your apples?" He asks, confused. I then see his eyes widen as he recalls the note, and his look of confusion is promptly replaced with one of pure terror. "Mr. Ackerman! I'm sorry, I didn't realise, I swear, I just... I was hungry, and they were there, and I really do like apples and-"

"Enough." I cut him off again, holding up a hand telling him to stop speaking. "I want those apples replaced by tomorrow. Also, pick up your shit in your room, and get that disgusting jacket off my couch."

"Y-yes sir!" He stutters, before attempting to side-step me. I cut him off by stepping in his path, and grab his shirt in my hand, pulling his face so close to mine that I can feel his jagged breath on my face.

"This better not happen again, Jaeger." I order, tightening my grip.

"I-it won't!" He stutters, his breathing increases, becoming harsher, and I pull him closer.

"It won't what?"

"It won't happen again, Sir!" I hold onto him a little longer, staring at him. His eyes are closed, and he's turning his face away from mine. He's uncomfortable. Good.

I let him go, and he staggers back. I step to the side, and he rushes past, grabbing his jacket off the couch before stumbling into his room. I smirk as I watch him, his hands doing a poor job of covering his very obvious boner. Grabbing an apple from the kitchen, I head into my own bedroom and sit on my bed up against the wall. Listening closely through the thin wall, I can hear his unsteady breathing as he satisfies his _hunger_.

Smirking to myself, I think, _'Boy, this is going to be fun...'_


End file.
